Vehicles contain a certain amount of propulsive energy, in the form of chemical fuel, electrical power, or the like, that allows them to travel a certain distance. The distance that a vehicle may travel using on-board energy may be referred to as the vehicle range. The projected vehicle range based on the remaining amount of energy in a vehicle is commonly referred to as Distance to Empty (DTE). The DTE or the vehicle range may be provided for any type of vehicle including conventional vehicles, electric vehicles, hybrid vehicles, plug-in hybrid vehicles, fuel cell vehicles, pneumatic vehicles, and the like.